


Defying Hope

by paigegrimm



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Balance in the Force (Star Wars), Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Freia being a big pain in the ass, Gray Jedi, Implied Sexual Content, Jedi, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Lightsaber Battles (Star Wars), Mild Smut, Poe Dameron Is A Mess, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Poe Dameron being a bigger pain in the ass, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Sith, Slow Burn, The girl have feeling issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paigegrimm/pseuds/paigegrimm
Summary: Freia Silvius is the Resistance's beloved captain. Always felt the outcast in her entire life, being trained separate from others to follow her great-grandfather's path to the Grey Jedi. Or something deep down it means more than following the path that was chosen for her. Even Luke Skywalker never gave her any specific answer, but only six words: Bring the Balance to the Galaxy. When the Force Awakens, she is on a wild ride.What happens when her path caught up to her? Will she crumple the dark side or lean more to the light side? Or can she maintain the balance between light and dark?[Start pre-TFA to post-TROS]
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to rewrite this Fanfiction "Defy" to another route and still, this is my first time writing fanfiction.  
> I suck at writing a summary. Improving soon.  
> I do use Poe Dameron vol1-5 and The Rise of Kylo Ren comics as reference.
> 
> I do not own SW, but my characters and plot.
> 
> Euneirophrenia: the peace of mind that comes from having a pleasant dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit: 1/27/21

It another busy day on the planet called D’Qar with a resistance base hiding from the enemy. X-wings goes in and out all day and night. One of the infamous X-wing just landed on the base. Two noticeable purple lines ran to the front and back of the X-wing. A woman pulls off the resistance helmet as her red hair fall to her shoulder. She jumps out with grace taking in her surrounding as her green eyes sparkle when she sees an orange and white BB-8 unit excitedly beeps towards her and stop a few inches from her feet. She smiled and bent down on the droid level, checking the antenna for damage.

“Beebe, I missed you too,” the redhead looks around to find that specific person, but to her disappointment, the poster boy was not there.

“Where is Poe?” She asks sternly, knowing BB-8 will tell her everything.

BB-8 beeps nervously, and the redhead frown but quickly turns into a mischievous smirk.

“Let go find him, shall we?” Walk toward a certain X-Wing, she passed some of his friends' snickering, knowing what she was going to do. She stops as BB-8 rolls beside her, beeping at the pilot, but no one was in there. Jessika crosses her arm in amusement shaking her head at the redhead. Seeing a black pantie, she came up with an idea. She smirks and picks it up as it hangs off her fingers.

“Who panties are those?” The redhead asks nonchalantly and loudly. Cursing was heard, and a blonde-headed woman jumps out in embarrassment with her long sleeve shirt stretch out on the right arm. The blonde grabs the panties from Freia’s dainty fingers and scurries way before everyone starts to notice the scene. Snap and Kare walk up next to Jessika, laughing at the Poe that happens.

Poe's head pops up, looking down at the redhead below him groaning. Jessika laughs with the others seeing a very red face Poe.

“Every fucking time, Freia,” Poe grumble and jump out, but falling on his ass, causing Freia to snicker.

“Very funny, Freia,” Freia stretches her arms out, waiting for Poe to tackle her. Catching Freia's surprise, Poe hugs her tightly. Freia wraps her arms around Poe. Jessika grabs Snap's arm, pulling away from the two as Snap wiggles his eyebrows before leaving them alone; Kare gave them a look before leaving them. Freia was a trap in a tight embrace that it was getting hard to breath.

“Poe, you’re squeezing me,” Poe pulls away while mumbling sorry.

“I missed you. It is boring to not having you pestering me around all day,” Poe said happily. “I don’t miss you, irrupting my move with a pretty girl. I am starting to think you are jealous of others, Freia.” Poe snugly said and elbowing her aside to see BB-8.

Freia scoff hiding her frown. “Me? In your dream, Flyboy.” Freia sass making Poe roll his eyes at the nickname. Freia started calling him Flyboy when she was drunk, and somehow it never went away. Someone calls Poe that the X-Wings was ready to take off, making Freia noticing that Poe is wearing the bright orange jumpsuit.

“Another mission?’ Freia question. Poe climbing up the X-wing as BB-8 went under the X-Wing to load. Poe sat down, putting his helmet on.

“Yes, but when I get back, you are making up all time you have been gone.” Freia nodded.

“Be careful!” Knowing that Poe can be restless on a mission.

“I’m never careful,” Poe smirk, and Freia wave goodbye heading toward the command room to report the mission.

……

Freia enters the command room seeing General Organa giving orders from missions. The ex-princess catches the green eyes of Freia wave her hand over. Freia tried not to hug General, trying to be professional around others. Leia chuckles and pulls her into a motherly hug. General Leia Organa treat Freia as her own daughter that she never had.

“Ah, three long months without you, let go to my office to speak privately,” General Organa said sternly, breaking away from the embrace going toward her office. Freia follows her into her office, shutting the door behind them. Leia sat down on her chair as Freia pull out an old book from her brown bag, which hangs from her right shoulder to her hip. Leia reaches out, taking it. Freia sat down on the chair in front of the desk.

“I found it awhile looking for my kyber crystal.” Leia opens the old book seeing a 3D drawing of a triangle that looks like a tracking device. “Where did you found this?’

“I found it at an old Sith temple, I know I should be careful, but I thought there might be some answers for the map to find Master Skywalker,” Freia spoke as Leia shut the book. “The First Order was there, and I got out before he could pick up my force signature,” Leia sigh in relief, knowing Freia’s cover was not exposed. They both knew it was a risk for going on the mission with no commutation without the First Order picking up the radio signals on her whereabouts and the base.

“You need to lay low for a while before going on the next mission,” Leia said plainly. Freia knows there is no point in auguring the stubborn ex-princess. It like beating around the dead bush. Leia picks up the book again, placing it on the shelf behind the desk.

“Luke was looking for this before training a new generation of Jedi.” Freia perks up hearing her old master name. Leia turns back, seeing the sliver hilt hanging on her hip and proudly look smile as a mother would. “Now, can I see your lightsaber?” Leia asks, trying to hide her excitement.

“Um, sure.” Freia pulls the hilt off the belt brings her other hand to grip it. She presses the button as a purple plasma shot out, making a mumming sound. Freia turns it off-putting back in the belt. Freia was not a Jedi, nor she loyal to the dark side. She found the balance between light and dark. Even Master Skywalker trained her the balance of light and dark. Freia never understands why Master Skywalker trained her that way. She questioned him one day, and Skywalker just said, ‘you will bring the balance to the galaxy one day.’ That was the last thing he said to her before that terrible night.

“Well, done, Freia, you had finished your training.” Leia smile coming around the desk, hugging Freia once again. Freia smiling remembering how she misses her own mother's embrace. Freia pulls away, going toward the door.

“I was taught by the best even Master Luke knew that. He will keep denying that” Leia laughs and wink at Freia. The redhead opens the door as one of the captains enters the office to report.

“Captain Silvius,” The captain calls her by titles. His blue eyes peer at her, making Freia uncomfortable. That man hated her for some reason; she never confronts him because she could care less.

“Captain Atkins,” She nodded and went toward her shared dormitory. She enters, seeing her bunkmate on the top, rereading the same old book. Freia shut the door behind her with her foot, putting her hand on her hips. The brunette peeks over her book and jumps out the top bunk putting her book down. The woman wraps her arms around the redhead without hesitation.

“Wow, I thought that book was more important than me, Dana.” Freia sass and the woman Dana roll hear eyes pulling way sitting on the bed. “Geez, you are such a brat,” Dana giggles. “It lonely on the base without you. Really, the only person I talk to other than Captain Atkins- “Freia groan at Dana's friendship with Captain Atkins.

Freia sat next to her brunette friend. “I will never understand why you like him. He despises me for no reason.” Freia whine.

“He was like that when I meet him. It would help if you got to know him. He’s charming,” the redhead snort making Dana push her off the bed. “That wasn’t nice, Doctor Bryan,” Freia said with sarcasm. She got off the floor getting back on the bed.

“Tell me, all the gossip and trash I missed for three months.” Dana raises her eyebrows in amusement.

“Nothing really happens, but Poe did find another woman for his plaything. Layla, the engineer with blonde hair and brown eyes. Those girls fall, hard don’t they?” Dana said with disgust.

“The one I catch with him today in the X-wing?” Freia laugh. “Classic Poe.”

“Wait? That was you that embarrass them?” Dana snickers as Freia nod proudly. Dana giggles like a middle school girl.

“Dana, have anything new that happened in the medic ward?” Freia asks, knowing something did not tell her as Dana's hazel eyes widen in excitement.

“Yes! I finally got promoted to treats the clients on my own without someone present in the room with me,” Dana happily said to the redhead.

“Really? They let you be a doctor?” Freia jokes. The brunette huff at her friend's sense of humor.

“I’m just joking, very happy for you.”

“Did you finish your training?” Dana asks meekly as she is the only person beside Leia that knows her secret and past. Freia shows her lightsaber and told her what she found. They talk until Dana fell asleep, and Freia walks out of the dormitory, knowing the hallway is empty because it was nighttime. She never sleeps because a nightmare will keep her up all night, and war can take trolls on the body with the amount of stress thrown at her or anyone on the base.

Someone calls her from the left, but she did not hear them. Freia continues to walk toward before a hand grab her arm, making her startle. She turns to see Poe Dameron she places a hand on her heart.

“Poe, you scared me.”

“I have been calling you,” Poe smacks his forehead, realizing something. “Shit, I forgot.” Poe forgot that she is deaf in the left ear, and when someone comes to her left side, she will not receive a response. She caught a childhood illness causing damage to her hearing on the left side.

“When did you come back from your mission?” Freia asks, changing the topic.

“An hour ago, we didn’t find anything. What are you doing out there so late?” Poe questions Freia.

“I usually can’t sleep,’ Freia said with annoyance. She wanted to be alone out here, but Poe will keep pestering her if she does not go back to her dormitory. “Why aren’t you asleep, Dameron?” She sasses back at him.

“Was reporting back to General Leia. Come with me,” he is grabbing her hand, not willing to hear her protest. Poe went to her dormitory and opened her door. Guiding her on her bed as Poe takes off his jacket and boots.

”What are you doing?” Freia whisper as she kicks off her boots going under the cover. Poe slides in the cover behind her. She did not get her answer and ask again.

“I’m staying here and making sure you sleep,” Poe said stubbornly, Turing on his side as Freia rolls her eyes, not liking all her space is taken by Flyboy. “Then, you will leave, right?” Poe mumble ‘maybe,’ making her groan in annoyance that he is treating her like a child.

“Goodnight, Frey,” Poe whisper to Freia. The redhead closes her eyes, smiling, knowing she will finally have a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit: 1/27/21

**15 years ago**

It was another beautiful evening on the planet of Naboo with the sun setting the pinkish sky. A seven-year-old redhead girl chasing a golden animal with floppy ears, two tails, and fur that is soft and long with four happy paws. The redhead trip over as the sweet animal wags its tails, giving her the biggest wet kisses.

“Ew, Albus,” the girl said in disgust but giggles as she wipes the saliva off her face. She lay down as Albus laid on her right side. The redhead looks up at the endless pinkish sky. At that moment, the girl was in her own world that she missed her mother calling her back home. Albus bark at her starling and knew that was telling her to go home. The redhead girl ran home with Albus running beside her. As she approaches her mother, she sees a hooded man next to her mother smiling.

She shyly looks away from the stranger.

The mother gave her a disappointed expression that no childlike seeing on their parent’s face. “Freia, what did I told you? To not go far, hm?” Her mother scolded. Freia put all of her attention on her feet “sorry,” the redhead mumble as her mother smile at her little one; it was hard to be angry at her for long with those big green eyes that begged forgiveness.

“Now go pester your sister,” mother said with a mischievously grins, making Freia speed her way into the house into the living room, seeing her sister who older than her by three years, on the couch reading.

“Lin, I thought you were going to play with me?” Feria question Liana. Golden eyes peek up from her book, looking guilty.

“I’m sorry, I got caught up reading,” Liana said bluntly, making Freia huff. Albus greets Liana with a kiss on the nose, making the honey brown hair get in her face by roughhousing.

“You are always reading,” Freia whines, pushing the book side, trying to get her sister's attention all on her. Liana lifts the book in the air as Freia tries to get the book, then Freia tiredly gave up as Liana smirk going back to her book.

Their mother enters the house with the hooded man that Freia saw a few minutes ago. “Davin!’ she shouts to her husband.

Her husband came in with a box of stuff “yes, Kirana, I’m getting- “he stops dropping the box at the stranger making the items clinked each other.

“Dad?” He turns to his daughters with his golden eyes threaten with tears.

Mother came up behind him, placing her hands on her shoulder in comfort. “Girls go to your room,” mother agonized at her girls as Liana was about to refuse. The mother gave her a look to not argue and do what she is told.

Liana sigh in defeat, taking charge by grabbing her little sister’s hand going to their room. “Lin, who is he?” Freia asks, sitting on her knee on the bed with curiosity. Liana sat next to Freia, holding her hand. “I don’t know,” Liana whisper, not liking how their father almost broke down in front of them. Albus came and jump on the bed, making a spot between them, laying his head on Freia’s lap.

They sat in silence, waiting for their parents to come in. They could hear their mother yelling from the kitchen, cursing forbidden words. It quiets down after their father calms their mother down the best we could.

The door opens, revealing their father holding a rusty metal box placed on the end table beside the door. He wipes his eyes, shutting the door behind him sniffing. He sat between him, putting both his arms around the sisters. Albus moves to lay on Freia's left side, placing his head once again in her lap.

“Dad, what’s going on?” Liana said, breaking the tension.

“Ever heard of the Force?” Father sniffed, making both girls shake their heads. The father sigh in frustration that in school, they left out the important history of the galaxy. He calms himself down and collects his thoughts bring the girls closer to him.

They listen to their father explaining what the force was and how it runs on his side of the family. Their great grandfather passed it down to his son, which led to his grandson, now his daughters. He told about the Jedi and Luke Skywalker's legends, which Freia's eyes pipes in the legends. Telling them that the force takes years of training to control it and take the right person to teach the force. That means leaving the loved ones to train.

Liana started to cry, “don’t make us go, dad.” She sobs, making the father bring her closer. Freia hugs her father, not willing to let go. “it won’t be forever,” the father said, holding back the lies between his words.

“Promise me you both will look after each other’s no matter what happens?” Liana nodded at her father, looking away as Freia sniff. He places a kiss on their foreheads before getting up.

“I want you both to have something to remind you of us,” he reaches the rusty metal box and opens it, revealing two silver hilts. He pulls out the sliver hilt with blue marking.

“This was my lightsaber,” father said proudness as Liana took it from his hand. She presses the button before he warns carefully. A blue plasma shot out, lighting up the whole room making the sister in awe. He took from Liana's hand, truing it off “be careful. It a dangerous weapon. You must be trained before using it.” He places it back in the box, picking up the other one, making Freia turn her head to hear her name's whisper.

“This is your great grandfather’s lightsaber,” he presses the red button on the hilt as the blade shot out, making a ‘hum’ sound. Freia was so fascinated by the lightsaber and felt disappointed when the father turns it off and places it back in the box, shutting the lid. Father opens the door taking the box with him, making the sisters following him to meet the legendary Jedi.

The man-no Skywalker walks toward the sisters bending down on their level, making Freia hide behind Liana. The mother moves next to the father, frowning at Skywalker, which turns into a glare at him when her husband places his empty hand into her. Her eyes soften, looking at her daughters.

“She’s shy,” father spoke up as Freia grabbing Liana’s hand. Freia peak from behind her big sister to look at Skywalker. His blue eyes peer at her making him put his out for her to take. She senses he was not to fear him. By surprising everyone, she places her hand into his without hesitation. Luke stood up, walking toward the parents as father handed him the box with the lightsabers. Freia let hug her parents with Liana next to her. Albus whimper making the redhead distraught, knowing she is leaving her best friend behind. She hugs the golden animal as getting one last big wet kiss on her cheeks.

“Albus, I’ll miss you!” Freia cried and let Albus go as her father hold him back, knowing he will run after her.

Her mother steps forward, pulling Freia and Liana in a tight embrace that she would lose them forever or worse, not remembering her.

“I love you both. Don’t forget that,” Mother said, trying to be strong for her daughters as holds them looking up seeing Luke Skywalker waiting. She glares at him for the look of the kill; she opens her mouth to say something negatively.

“Kirana,” the father warns his wife not to say anything that will make this situation worse. She sighs in defeat, kissing her daughters on their forehead before letting them go.

She headed toward Luke, who was waiting for her to take his hand, which she gladly took. Skywalker guides them outside toward the Millennium Falcon, waiting for them to abroad. Freia looks at her home one last time, knowing this will be a long time before she comes back.

They enter, seeing a Wookie on the co-pilot side and another older man on the other side.

“Han, get hyperspace ready,” Skywalker help the girls put on the belt, which Freia stubbornly let him do because Liana giving her the warning to behave.

“Hey, kids, what’s your name?” Han Solo asks the sisters smiling at them as Luke sat next to Freia. He saw the youngest sister and freeze; he frowns at Luke, who is coming up to sit behind the Wookie. Luke wave him off.

“I’m Liana, and this is my sis- “Her redheaded sister cut off liana.

“Freia,” the redhead said with confidence making Han turn to take off. Luke told them to close their eyes because the first time goes into hyperspace can cause motion sickness when it the first time. Did she listen?

Absolutely not.

…..

As they finally landed, Freia cannot wait to get off the falcon; she ran out as a hand caught her. Liana giggle at her restless behavior as a teenage boy with dark hair and eyes came up to them. Freia looks at her surrounding in awe as it was her first time on another planet. All the excitement made Freia throw up on the teenage boy in front of her. The boy grunt in disgust as Freia hide behind her sister from embarrassment.

“Ah, Ben, this is your new fellows, Freia and Liana,” Skywalker introduces the sisters to the dark-headed boy. Han came behind Skywalker, looking at Ben with a raised eyebrow seeing puke all over him. Han turns to see Freia hiding behind her sister; Han stifles a laugh as Ben throws daggers at him.

A woman with red hair and blue eyes came trailing behind Ben Solo, but she stops seeing the two girls warmly smiling at them.

“Freia and Liana, this is my wife, Mara Jade.”

“Hi!” Freia happily said.

"Hello, Freia and Liana, if you need anything or talk to, come to me, alright?" Mara said the sister nod that they understood what she meant.

“Ben, will you show the girls around, please?” Mara asks, glancing at Luke as Ben nodded and waved his hand over to follow him. Liana tugs her little sister's hand.

“Wait!” Freia shout; she let go of her hold and hug Luke before following her sister and Ben. Luke chuckles, watching Freia already made an attachment to him. Han raises an eyebrow at Luke like he grew a second head. Han is totally going to tell Leia this to heckle Luke.

…..

**9 years ago**

Sixteen-year-old Freia was pulled aside by Master Skywalker in private for some strange reason. She did not want to come because Master Skywalker is acting like an old grump; when the day is like that, he makes everyone train ten times longer than usual. She was not looking forward to reading many old Jedi texts, always making her fall asleep or scaring into space.

Freia enters the library, where Skywalker already standing at the window, his hands behind him. He pointed the old dusty book in front of her and told her to read it. She read it silently as Luke grumpily as her to read it aloud, making her stubbornly not want to do.

“Freia!” Luke yelled, making her afraid of him. Luke never yell at her and made her coward in a corner. Luke has enough hormonal teenagers today and does not need her to make him more irritable than he is. Freia sighs in defeat, not wanting to make him grumpier than he is. Reading the text aloud, not knowing why he is making her read this.

“Flowing through all, there is balance.

There is no peace without a passion for creating.

There is no passion without peace to guide

Knowledge stagnates without the strength to act.

Power blinds without the serenity to see

There is freedom in life.

There is purpose in death.

The Force is all things, and I am the Force,” Freia finishes rereading the text with confusion. She knows this was not the Jedi code that she read and not sith either.

“Master Skywalker, this isn’t the Jedi code.” Freia stands up, moving next to her master.

“Because it not. It the Gray Jedi code. Master Jade is one, so is your great grandfather.” Skywalker closes the book as Freia has a question about why he is telling her and not others. Not even her sister Liana.

“Master, why are you telling me this?” Luke went quiet, not giving a why.

“From now on, after your lesson, you will meet Master Jade and me here at this time to learn the gray Jedi way. You must not tell anyone about our private lessons.” Luke jested.

“Why me?” Freia puzzled, walking toward him.

“For another day, dismiss,” he grumpy wave her off.

Freia huffed, not getting her answers, and bump into Mara on her way out, who look concerned and glare at her master.

“I told you to wait!” Master Jade yelled in the distance.

She ran toward her hut to get away from everyone and blow off some of her pent-up anger that she held all day from her master.

‘Someone pissed in his pant,’ Freia thought aggressively as one of her togruta friend Kiara jog beside her.

“Hey, what was that about?” Freia ignores her and quickly going toward her hut. Kiara gave up and went to back off. Ben and Liana saw the scene that happens, making Liana into going big sister mode. Ben and Liana were always together, that Freia barely gets any time with her sister. Ben was too protective over Freia that it gets to the point Liana has to interfere with the two hardheads. It drives her insane to hide from Ben if she gets a scrap from falling or getting injured while sparing with lightsabers before finding out. He found out Freia is deaf in one ear ever since then he got protective; Liana told him many times before Freia is well capable of taking care of herself.

She came in her hut with Ben trailing right behind her.

“Get out, Ben!” She was not in the mood for someone to nag about why Skywalker asks for her.

“No,” Ben mocked, making Freia use the force to push him out the way in anger. Her eyes widen in fear at her hands, seeing Ben bleeding from his head. Liana came in with worry seeing Ben on the ground, gasping seeing blood as she quickly came to his level to stop the bleeding.

“Freia, what did you do?” Liana asks with fear making Freia push Liana out of the way. Running away from her problem as she always does.

…

Freia was hiding from everyone for hours; it was nighttime, and she would not go back. The redheaded has her head between her knees, sobbing as someone approaches her. The person sat next to her, looking at the stars. Freia felt the person's presence from the force; she stops crying.

“Leave me alone,” Freia.

“Nope, I’m going stay right here,” hear head perk up, seeing Mara, her other master. Master Jade is the one that Freia looks up to the most.

“You know I’m mad at him too,” Mara said, smiling.

“He always in the foof house,” Freia honestly said, making Mara chuckles as someone approach behind them, making Master Jade feel uneasy. Freia saw Skywalk and stand up as Master Jade in suit.

“Master, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt anyone.” The redhead cried and wiped her tears away.

“I know.” Master Skywalker pulls out her great grandfather lightsaber making Freia reaching for it. Remembering she left it in the library before storming out. She stops crying as she holds the dangerous weapon. That outburst from earlier made her scared, feeling the dark raiding off; she did not want to hurt anyone more. The redhead knew what Skywalker doing and why he pulled her aside alone. He felt the darkness and wanted to control it. Why didn’t he tell her in the first place? Why, all of a sudden, out of nowhere? What about Liana? All these questions buzzed through her head at thousand miles.

“Help me, please, ” Freia begged as Luke stand up, pulling his lightsaber out. Freia stands up, pressing the button of the lightsaber, making Skywalker follow in suit. Freia made the first move making Skywalker move aside as Freia fell to the ground. The redhead groans in frustration, knowing she is nowhere near beating her wise master. Luke help her up, turning off the lightsabers. Freia grabs her great grandfather's lightsaber putting it in the belt. Freia hugs Skywalker making him wrap his arm around her.

“Lesson start tomorrow morning,” Freia nodded in agreement, not wanting to hurt anyone.

” Now, go see, Ben.” Master Jade nod knowing her friend was fine.

She ran as fast she can go toward the medic area. She slows down before walking in seeing Ben sleeping. She sat beside him in silence, waiting for him to wake up. She saw white gazes wraps around his head as she guilty look way. Ben's dark eyes open, sensing one is in the room. Ben smiles, seeing the redhead next to him. She turns back to turn him, seeing he was awake, smiling in relief that he will be fine, and gladly did not kill anyone.

“I’m so sorry,” Freia whisper, knowing his head probably hurt from her outburst from earlier. Ben sat up straight, pulling her into an embrace.

“I had worse.” Freia pulls away from Ben, making him frown, but quickly smiled. He still wanted to know what his uncle said that made her upset but decided not to bother her.

“I got to go sleep. I will see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Ben,” Freia said, yawing got up giving him one last hug before leaving to her hut.

“Goodnight, Fey.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited: 1/27/21

Freia woke up with a heavy arm drape over her body, knowing he never left, pulling the cover off them. The redhead moves his muscular arm to the side. She moves to hover over his body, struggling to keep her arms up.

“I need to work out more,” she mumbled, hearing Dana jump off the bed above with her white coat on. Dana smirked at the situation and decided not to let Freia be a trap; Dana moves her legs to the end of the bed. She was about to have her small victory of breaking free, but that did not last long when an arm tugs her back down. Dana sigh in defeat and gives her friend a mischievous wink before heading toward the medic ward.

Freia glare at her friend, knowing Dana left her on purpose.

Poe started to wake up as he sleepy open his brown eyes, seeing Freia in his arm. Her red hair curtains her face; Poe raises his hand, tucking it behind her ear; Freia froze at this. Poe gazes into her big green eyes, leaning toward her. Freia broke the trace and scurries off the bed, hearing a knock at the door.

She opens the door seeing a very impatient Captain Atkins. "Captain Silvius, General Organa want to you to report her at this time,” he blatantly said, making Freia roll her eyes at Poe.

“Give me a few minutes to get ready,” he nods, and she closes the door behind her. Seeing Poe putting the leather jacket that he loves so much. Sometimes she was sneakily wearing the damn thing when he is on a mission.

“Did you sleep well?” Poe asks Freia, breaking her contact at the jacket.

“No, some Flyboy was in my bed taking all the room, and it was hot,” Freia stubbornly lies. Did not want to boost Poe’s ego. Even she secretly likes it way too much. Poe smirks at the redhead, knowing she did sleep well last night. He secretly watched her sleep, waiting to leave at the right time but fell asleep next to her.

“See you tonight?” Freia remembers that tonight was the Gathering when everyone on the base gets together with drinking and dancing. It's something that everyone could take a break for a while to get some stress off and have some fun while the war was happening.

“Yes,” Freia going toward her chest of clothes along with other objects. Poe caught a sliver hilt in the center of old books and another black hilt that looked like it broken apart. The chest closed when Freia got the black leather jacket that Poe gave her one year on her birthday.

“What was that?” Poe asks her suspiciously, coming closer to her.

“What is what?” Freia mindlessly said she is putting on her jacket and pulling her hair up into a one-sided braid. Poe let go stubbornly, knowing she will play the dumb game with him.

“I will see you later, Flyboy,” Freia wave at him, walking toward the command room to report the General. The redhead was scared when Poe ask her about the lightsabers when she could make him leave but did not know he will look over her shoulders. She is going to tell him the truth when the time was right.

It took about a good ten minutes to get to the command room; it was another busy day for going on missions. The redhead frown with the thought of knowing she will not be on mission for a while. It was the only time she can be alone and love the feeling of freedom of flying. They approach the General, who was peering over the table with hologram display a to uncover pieces of First Order new weapon that a spy was trying to get information on. 

“Thank you, Atkins.” General Organa said without looking behind her as the two-captains approaching. Captains stalk way leaving Freia. It one of those days when she is stressing out and being grumpier than on any given day. Freia learned the hard way to leave her alone and not say anything that will provoke her.

“You are going to be working in the medic ward and to help out since you are temporary off from any missions. Your squadron will be with Captain Atkins for the time being.” General Organa sternly said, not truing around.

‘ _Good luck with them!’_ Freia thought to herself; then she started to laugh at the thought of her squadrons, knowing he will not handle them for long. She smirks to herself, knowing she will be back on the mission as soon as possible.

She sprints toward to medic ward in excitement, knowing where all fascination is at.

As the redhead enters the medic ward seeing the brunette wearing a white coat writing in the log what she can tell. She finishes writing, closing, tilting her head toward the redhead giving her a lopsided smile.

“Hey, Freia, I heard the general assigned you here. Lucky I am not the one stuck you,” Dana sarcastically said as Freia put a fake hurt gasp, being offended. 

“Doctor Henrick will be working with you,” Dana jested, pushing her playfully.

“G-great!!”

A handsome Doctor came out, approaching the two women. Silvery-blue eyes, blonde hair, sharp facial feature. No wonder why women around the base in awe of him. To add on, very intelligent. 

“Doctor Bryan, are you already sassing the newbie?” Doctor Henrick chirped as Freia melt into his honey and full of the warmth of his voices. 

“Hello Freia, as Doctor Bryan saying, you’re stuck with me.” He smoothly moves toward the room behind her.

“Come along,” Freia catches Dana wigging her eyebrows, handing her medical gloves.

“Stop being a troll,” Freia whisper to her friend, slipping her glove on.

“Never,” Dana giggles following behind her. Oh boy, it will be a long day with Dana teasing and with Doctor Henrik being flirty.

Doctor Henrik show them the patient as Dana went to her work. He next to the bed with a female patient. He started to stitch the wound and work halfway. He encouraged Freia to continue stitching the patient’s arm step by step. She took him by surprise like she knew what she had done before. Dana gave him a quizzed look when she finishes.

“How does this look?” Freia asked.

“W-wow, you are a natural,” he stutters by, surprised.

“No, I was taught one of my family members by watching.” Before Freia got sent away. She told her parents she wanted to be a doctor. They let them take her occasionally when they got the opportunity. She loves watching them helping people, so that what she wanted to do.

“Why did you stop?” Doctor Henrik questions as Dana looks way to tend the other patients that just enter.

“Life got in the way,” Freia gave him a weak smile. “So, tell me, what makes you became a doctor very young? I know Dana was an emergency due to the shortage.” Freia said softly, wrapping the patient’s arm in a bandage.

He let out a soft laugh. “I don’t think you can take it,” he somberly said.

“Try me. I’m all ears,” Freia perks up the mysterious doctor, knowing she willing to hear his story.

“Let say I didn’t warn you. Six years ago, my planet Naboo was attacked by the First Order. They were looking for someone: they burned almost everything to the ground. Bodies were everywhere that the Knights of Ren made sure no one survives that villa. My mother manages to get my brother and me hid before they killed us. Still, it was too late that my brother made sure I made out alive, knowing I will never see him or my mother ever again. That night, I ran as far away, it was early morning when I found a far from my town. A couple took me under their wings and treated me like their own. One of them was a doctor, they taught me everything, and I went to school to continue my passion. Three years later, the resistance sneakily recruited under the First Order nose, I was almost done with school at the time. The doctor that took me in; volunteer to help, and I went with them. It was my calling. So, this is what brought me here,” Doctor Henrick wipes his tears as Freia puts a hand on his arm as comfort.

“You were very brave,” Freia smiled at him. “Did you say you’re from Naboo?” He opens his mouth to speak, but Dana beats him with questions.

“Are we getting a new head doctor? Why is he leaving?” Dana brashly corners him.

“Yes, you will like them,” His blue eyes begged for help to get Dana away from him. Freia crossed her arms in amusement, never seeing her quiet bookworm friend like this.

“You seem to know them?”

“Yes, they- “

“Dana, leave the poor man alone. You are making him uncomfortable,” Freia pulls her friend away, getting a thank you from him. A pilot came in with his partner, who was screaming in pain.

Bone was sticking out the tibia, and the muscles look shredded with a three-degree burn eating the blue skins. Freia ran toward helping the injured pilot putting an arm on the other side.

“Guys incoming!” Freia shouted as Dana and Henrick ran in as a couple as nurses that she has not yet come by her side.

“Bryan, get the bed!” Dana nodded and ran to get the bed as the pilot was screaming in Freia’s ear. Luckily, it was on her left ear, so; she was unbothered by it. Doctor Henrick tries to calm them down but fails. Dana came in with the rolling bed bringing the railing down for easy.

“On the count of three, lift him on the bed; Doctor Bryan grabs his leg gently. Freia and I will support him on both sides.” Everyone nodded, getting in a stable position. “One, two, three!” Freia uses all her strength with the help of the force sneakily to prevent the falling. 

The redhead pulls the railing on her side up as Dana has a syringe in her hand as Henrick, Freia, and the two nurses are holding him down. The pilot saw the syringe and aggressively slap out her hand, causing it to break on the surface of the concrete.

“We need to get in surgery now!” Doctor Henrick orders to look at the bleeding, which worsens after manhandling the police onto the bed. Dana panic through the supply cabin for morphine “we have a problem; we ran out,” Freia cringe as she knew what she would do, even it is exposing herself.

Freia look into his eyes, placing her hand on his forehead “what are you doing?” Henrick was about to grab her arm, but Dana pulls him back, shaking her head at him. Dana gave the nod to go ahead and do what she needs to do.

“Sleep,” Freia spoke emotionless, watching the pilot close his eyes.

Doctor Henrick and the two nurses’ eyes were widened in shock at the redhead she did. The witness is legendary.

“You must not tell anyone what you saw.” Freia did not use force to erase his memory because she felt she should trust them not to tell people her secret. She knew the nurses before but felt they needed to have their memory erase even she knew them. Freia came toward them as they step backward, staring into their eyes. She erased their mind of Freia using the force and told them to leave the room to tend to other patients.

Doctor Henrick put his hand out as Freia took it as sealing the promise.

“What about Dana?”

“I knew before she even told me,” Dana smugly states as Freia threw something at her that hit her hip to the floor.

“No, you did not!”

……..

The three of them just finish the long surgery of fixing the tibia. They were just wrapping up the leg in gaze and giving him morphine to dull the pain when he wakes up. The shift is changing with other doctors and nurses taking over the night shift. Freia's hair was falling out of its braid that Dana came behind her, pulling the red lock using her fingers as a comb. She pulls it into a ponytail instead of Freia’s messy braid.

“There now, you are no longer look ratchet.” Dana looks at her work, proudly pats herself on the shoulder. Freia reaches Dana's hair yanking it as her hair falls it holds. “Ow!”

“Oh, sorry, let me fix that,” Freia said with a sarcastic smile and pull her hair into a messy bun as Doctor Henrick watch the two women act immaturely in the work environment. Dana looks in the mirror, looking offended.

“I can never it right! How can you make it look perfect?” Dana exclaims, pointing at her hair in defeat. Freia just ignores her and turns to Henrick.

“Are you guys going to the Gathering tonight?” Freia asks Doctor Henrick.

“Are you kidding me? I could go for that drink,” Jasper exclaim as everyone agrees on that; it was a long day and a very complex surgery. Even Freia just watches them and helps others that came in for stitches and meds. Which enjoy helping people instead of being up in the air and on missions, but she missed being on a mission and the freedom of flying.

The night shift arrives, and everyone left to go to the Gathering. Once they got there, the bomb fire was already filled with drunk people.

Freia green hue scan catching Poe with the same blonde bimbo from the day before clinging at his side. Freia has the nerve to embarrass them again but decided against it.

“Oh, look, it, sky trash,” Dana said with disgust seeing where Freia staring at. Dana and Poe never really got along for some reason. Freia thinks that Dana slept with him once, but the next day acts like she does not know him. Freia confessed her one day, and Dana said that would never happen in a million years. Freia let it go, never bothered to ask anymore. And Poe's excuse was he did trust her for some reason, but Dana said he was just jealous of her because spending all Freia’s time with her.

“I’m going to get us some drink. Hey Rose!” Dana went toward Rose getting the drinks.

“Is she always like this?” Jasper asks, noticing Dana's usual behavior today. Dana has been very chatty and loud rather than quiet self with her nose stuck in a book.

“No. She acts like this when she is up somethings. Don’t ask me. I have no ideas.”

“I like quiet Dana better,” Jasper squinted his eyes at Dana, who came back too quickly with the drink. By the look of it, Dana is already staring, walking weirdly after waiting for drinks for thirty minutes.

“Lightweight?”

“Yup, that would be me also,” Freia sniff a laugh as Dana hand her the red metal cup, and Rose came up, handing Jasper his.

“Hey Rose, how are you? I haven’t seen you awhile?” Freia spoke after taking the slip of the strong liquor. Hugging her before Rose drops her cup.

“Sorry, I been busy with fixing the ship and other things. Other than that, I been good.” Rose is a mechanical engineer for the Cobalt squadron.

“I heard you have the dormitory by yourself.” Freia was a matter of fact, knowing how lonely it must be not having someone to talk with.

“You know we have an empty bunk waiting for someone to take it.” Freia offers to Rose with a smile. The redhead loves having her as a friend when she can tell all her problems and help her solve them. Rose also Poe's friend before she met Paige.

“Really?” Rose gushed, eyes lighting up.

“Totally!” Dana hollered in Freia's ear as she was listening to their conservation.

“I’ll come by tomorrow,” Rose said, cheery as Dana took Freia's cup and drink it and putting back in her hand. Freia down, irritated that her drink was all gone, and Jasper's cup was being empty by her too. Jasper put her hand took his cup back, making Dana pout like a child when they cannot have dessert before dinner.

“I think you have enough,” Jasper pointed out.

“Fine,” Dana whine. “I’m going to get laid!” Dana shout and speed off as Freia smacks her forehead at her friend's reckless behavior tonight. Rose follows her, making sure she does not do anything stupid.

“I’m going dance. Want to come?” Jasper insisted, and she gladly accepts.

….

Freia sitting away from everyone looking into the stars wishing this war would be over and a better life. She thinks about how much she missed her big sister and how she always there for her when she needs some cheering up. She will always remember her sister died, saving her to escape that night.

Freia kept living and join the resistance to bring peace to the galaxy, all because of her.

Hope.

That what kept Freia keep living no matter how hard it gets. There is always hope.

The redhead heard someone sat next to her, knowing the warm aura that gives out that person. That one when she can open to.

“Hey, Frey,” Poe smile at her as Freia turn to look at him.

“Hey, Poe,”

“What, no flyboy?”

“Nah,” Freia sigh and laid back on the ground to get a better view of the stars that shine brightly. Poe laid beside her, looking at the beautiful view next to him. Her red hair spread out, and her face grace a smile, but her eyes show a whole different meaning. All Poe saw great sadness instead of her bright, happy eyes that he looks forward to someday.

“You know why the stars make me sad?” Freia somberly said; tears were threatened to spill.

“Why?”

“They all made me think what I lost and how much time I spent fighting this war. I watched my sister ricked her life so I can live mine. I never saw what happen to her. I will never be able to thank her. She was all I have left.” Freia cried, and Poe pulled her into his arms; she felt a lot calmer having someone hold her.

“You always have me,” Poe sat up to pull her in a sitting position but still holding on to her.

“And my parents, which I do know one of them are alive. I barely know them; I was only seven when they sent me the way.” Freia pulls away from the embrace as Poe look confuse, not knowing everything about her than he thought.

“What do you mean?”

“I’m sorry that I lied.” Lies, she was sick of telling lies to the person she most cares about. She was finally going, to tell the truth, even it will hurt him. Adrift that she will lose him forever, but she took the risk anyway.

“About what?” Poe entreated at the redhead beside him.

“Who I truthy am.”

“Who are you?”

Freia told Poe all about the beginning when she seven-year-old when Luke Skywalker found her and big sister Liana. He took them with him to train a new generation of Jedi. She mentions how Skywalker trained her separately from others, how she did not stop the dark side growing in the Jedi Killer. She told him why she goes on these long missions to find answers to Luke Skywalker's map and another unknown artifact that led the balance.

Poe realizes everything came together in pieces to the point where everything connected. The two hilt he saw earlier. The connections between General Leia and Freia bond. How he sees unexplainable force when Freia did not think anyone was looking. Poe was all hurt knowing all the lies thrown at him, and he let it go too far.

“Poe, says something,” Freia panic as she grabs his hand getting to look at her. Poe pulls his hand away, looking hurt, and stands up before walking away.

“Poe!” Freia decided to run after him, but a hand caught her.

“Let him go,” Leia spoke. Freia turns to look at her, trembling.

“I should listen to you back then telling him the truth. Now I lost him,” Freia cried as Leia wipe her tears away.

“You did not lose him. Give him time; you and I both know he is very stubborn.” Leia chuckles, making Freia laugh a bit. They both walk toward the base to the empty hallway to the door to her dormitory. Freia stops at the door turning back at Leia hearing her name being called.

“I never told you this, but I think of you as my mother. Hell, I don’t know my own mother so thank you for being one for me.” Freia confesses hugging Leia before opening her door but stops when she heard Leia said something that brought a whole new emotional wave. Leia gave her one last hug before leaving Freia in her dormitory.

Freia kicks off her shoes, changes into her night clothing, and slips into the cover. She knew tomorrow would be a better day, maybe if she is hopeful.

….

Freia woke to hear a door slam on accident and groaning. Freia pulls the cover back and getting up, seeing Dana looking hangover. Her hair looks out of whack, and noticing her white medical coat all crumple up and vomit all over the coat and shirt. Freia cringes at the smell of vomit, making her gag as Dana approaches her.

“I can’t do it today,” Dana groan and ahead toward the top bunk, but Freia stops her. She pulls her towards her bed; she pulls the covers over and heads toward the bathroom to get a painkiller and water. Freia came back with a cup of water and a pill in the other hand to Dana, who greedily took it.

“Thank you,” Dana handed back the cup as Freia went back to the bathroom to change. She came out, putting her hair up in a ponytail seeing the black leather jacket. Freia grabs it putting it in the chest, and closes it back up, not wanting to get dirty even she knows that she is working in the medic ward. Also, to be petty toward Poe.

"Where were you last night?"

"Somewhere couldn't be," Dana mumble, Freia nod and turn off the light, and head toward the medic ward to start her day. She passes through the command center catching the General eyes, and smiles back at her. She opens the ward's as Doctor Henrick smiles brightly, approaching her. He waves his right hand to follow him as the older woman's back is facing them.

"This is the new head doctor that came a few days earlier than expected." 

“Doctor, I like you to meet one of our captains who will be working along with us temporarily. Captain Silvius.” Jasper introduces the two women to each other. The new head doctor turning to look at Freia, looking at her in shock as Freia could not place where she recognizes the older woman.

“Freia?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Redit:02/28/21  
> Hello, I repost this chapter to improved its errors.
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> Occhiolism: the awareness of the smallest of your perspective.

Her head was spinning when the older woman pulls her into an embrace, not willing to let go. Freia did not know what to do. Instead, she wraps her arms around the older woman. The older woman pulls away, putting her hands on the side of her face. The tear was welling in her blue eyes as Freia recognize the warmth that Freia missed for many years.

“Mom?” Freia's green eyes threatened tears.

“Sweetie, it been so long,” the elder head doctor claims to be her mother. She remembers the night when Kirana rescued her, and her mother was along with the team.

In her teen years, she was made during those times that Master Jade kept her from getting out of control instead of lecturing, unlike Master Skywalker. Her older sister, at the time, distance herself from Freia. The redhead was mad at her parents for sending her away and thought they did not want her or her sister anymore. As time went by, she learned to accept that her parents wanted her what best for them.

The head doctor places her hands on both checks holding her into the motherly embrace, wiping her tear away running down her rosy cheeks. Freia sniffed and pulled her mother into a hug that she dreams of feeling again.

“I knew I would see you again,” Freia smile as a hand came on the back of her head.

“I know, sweetie,” the blue-eyed mother said, smiling at her grown daughter that she wishes to see again, and her wish came true.

“Doctor Silvius, I hate to break the moment, but a patient is in serious conditions.” Doctor Henrick's voice broke the silence in the room. “Captain, will you get Dana,” Doctor Jasper Henrick ordered, giving the redhead to cringe. Not wanting to awake a hungover Dana, it not very pleasant to witness.

“Coming.” Her mother pulls away, putting her hands on her shoulder. “Let caught up late okay, meet me after my shift.” Freia nods in agreement as her mother sigh, kissing her on her forehead before treating the wounded patient.

Freia felt a rush of happiness that she has not felt in a very long time. She watches the door shut close like she was never going to see her ever again.

Freia ran out of the medic ward, going toward her shared dormitory to get her hungover friend. She bumps into a chest, not watching.

“Sorry-I wasn’t-Poe!” Freia stumbles upon seeing Poe, wearing a blank face that Freia’s in all her years, knowing him did not like that at all. Freia's mouth opens before she should get a word out. Poe turns the other way brushing her off like she some pest. She was going to run back him but just let him come around when he wants to.

She saw Rose putting her head down, passing by the redhead, not saying anything. Freia knew her friend must be woken up and said something nasty to Rose, who was moving into their dormitory. Freia came toward the door and entered, seeing Dana up wearing her white coat. Dana's face caught up seeing the redhead like she knew they need her at the medic ward. Dana pulls her white coat aggressively. Freia opens her mouth to speak but revied a deadly glare from the bookworm.

“Shut up,” Dana mumble, pushing the redhead out the way. Freia rolls her green eyes, following Dana back to the medic ward.

“Captain!” A grave accent boomed through the hallway as she whips her head toward the young man who came beside her pushing his raven hair out his eyes, not liking a sadness shown. 

“Wyatt, reporting back?” Freia's back straightens, feeling the nervousness radiating off from him. Her squadron was sent on the mission when Freia seeking an answer to the map but found something else. The regiments never question her motive when she picks up artifacts that are irrelevant to the mission. They knew what she was without her spilling her secret out. How does anyone explain the unseen force when they attack by stormtroopers or unexplainable crashing that seen as impossible? They kept the redhead secret with unspoken words. Her squadron, Dana, Leia, and now Poe know the resistant top-secret weapon.

“Just say that you missed me as much as I missed you,” Wyatt said, snorting as Freia shook her head at him.

“We ran into some complication with the First Order,” he bit his lip, shifting toward her before continuing. “We lost Morgan,” her green eyes widen that she must ask him to repeat what he said.

“What happens?” Freia put her hands on his shoulder, making him look up, sniffing. His eyes were bloodshot from crying and rubbing.

Wyatt sigh before opening his mouth hit her like a brick. “She knew what is needed to do without saying goodbye,” Freia let go of his shoulder, covering her mouth. Not want to believe she just lost one beloved squadron.

“Tell me all of it, please.”

Wyatt nodded before giving the event in the order in which they happen. “We found the key to the map; we took off to head back to the base. The First Order enters the atmosphere; we were outnumbered. So, Morgan distracted them so we could escape; we saw her being shot down before she got herself out of our situation.” Wyatt finishes wiping the wet tear off his cheeks as Freia brushing her own. The redhead pulls Wyatt into a hug even he hated being hug. He wraps his arms around her, giving a tight squeeze before pulling away.

“She was brave,” Freia always admires Morgan's braveness, knowing one day she will be risked by everyone for it.

“Stupidly brave,” Wyatt chuckles, trying to break some of the tension. She lightens up her mood looking for others. “They’re reporting the General with the informant at the moment,” she nods.

“Meet our night?” Wyatt asks before the redhead gave him a sass before agreeing.

“I’ll bring Dana,” Freia tease him with his crush on Dana. He scoffs but giggles leaving her in the middle of the empty hallway.

She sped, matching his paces “you cannot deny it,” she sung, hearing him grumbles under his breath.

“Like you are denying Poe,” Wyatt shot back smirking, she stops shaking her head at him.

“What? I see him as a friend,” Freia remarks at him, laughing at the thought.

“Keep telling yourself that, darling,” he smirks at her, her green eyes roll like a child. “Oh, by the way! General Oranga is letting you back on the mission by my charm.” He winks at her, bouncing like a child when they give their favorite toy back after being punished for it.

“No way! That did not take too long. What did you tell her?”

“That we need you since we lost a valuable member. Also, he cannot stand us, so she has to. No using the spiffy magic on the mission that was the deal, unless some serious situation,” Wyatt pointed out; surprise Freia did not care if she not allowed to use the force awhile on a mission unless it needed. She just wants to go back; she felt useless while everyone around her was doing their part.

“Magic? What are you, a child?” Freia scoff jokily, his icy blue rolls.

…..

At the end of the shift, she met Dana and Jasper at the medic door, avoiding her mother, knowing the familiar structure will probably not connect on the faces. The last name was a giveaway. Freia looks the opposite of her mother; Freia has around features with freckles splatter on her pale skin. Freia's red hair contrasts with her mother's blonde hair. Her cute button nose against her mother's sharper one. She has green expresses eyes as her mother has dull blue.

The redhead knew her mother change after letting go of her children; she cannot imagine how rough it was to watch your children walk away, not knowing she will see them ever again. The look on her mother's face when she realizes how grown her youngest daughter became without witness those years. Deep down, she is proud of how strong a young woman she became.

Dana walks out, seeing her best friend's bloodshot eyes and the tip of her nose bright red. She hugs her, not asking what was wrong. Earlier she saw Wyatt with the same something that went wrong during the mission.

“Would you guys want to meet my hick squadrons?” Freia sarcastically said, wiping her tear off her pale cheeks once again.

“Yeah, sure?” Jasper question himself what she means by hick at the same time. He does not want to know.

“Count me in,” Dana whisper starching her arm going back to her usual bookworm self.

“Great!” Freia chip.

When they enter the bar near seeing her squadron sitting in the corner, the boot is nonchalky loud. She approaches the table, placing her hands on her hips.

“How are all my idiots?” Freia spoke, interrupting their drinking fest. She stretches her arms out as Wyatt snort at her.

“Cap!” The two of them spoke in iusion seeing the redhead show up. The pink hair woman shouts; she whiplashed Freia into a tight embrace.

Freia was having a hard time breathing, patting her on her pink shoulder. “Nova, I can’t breathe,” she gasps, feeling oxygen rushing back in the lungs.

“Sorry, are you okay,” her nasal voice hint with concern. Freia pats her shoulders, expressing that she is okay.

“Yeah, please don’t kill our darling captain,” Wyatt sarcastically said, taking a sip of his drink. She notices her one of her squadrons is missing the brother of Morgan. She knows how much it felt losing a sibling; it hurt like hell.

Nova pushes her to sit next to Wyatt, being sandwich between them without any choices.

“Ah, so you did bring the life of the party!” Wyatt shouts in Freia’s right ear, making shove him, “The wrong ear!” Dana slid next to the young man, with Jasper sitting next to her, glaring at Wyatt.

“I know,” he smugly said; the redhead kicks him where it does not shine.

“Ow,” he whines.

“Quit being a big baby,” Freia sass. Wyatt playfully pouts like a child.

Her brunette friend smirks at the two as Wyatt turns his full attention to her. “Dana,” Wyatt sings her name.

“Wyatt,” Dana pout at his annoyance.

“Don't pout. It’s not attractive in a woman your age.” That earned him a slap on the head for saying that as Jasper laugh.

“You sure know how to woo a woman, don’t you?” Jasper frown; Freia took note that Jasper dislikes Wyatt, which affects other males around the base.

“Unlike you, I tend-.” Freia cut them off.

The drink was put down as they grab it as everyone was looking at their captain to say something about Morgan. She raises her cup as others follow. “To Morgan who fought and flew with us for the past three years, I always admired your braveness.” Freia stop, did not know what else to say about as the pink pilot took over.

“For all crazy things she did will be missed,” Nova sniff as her brown eyes dull as the brightness fade away.

“To Morgan, the wild,” Wyatt finishes for them as the three of them, along with her friends, click the cup.

“Hi, I’m Nova,” her pink hand reach toward Jasper.

“Nova, what a beautiful name. I’m Jasper,” Nova blushes a darker shade of pink slyly looking way. Jasper was caught off guard by her beauty. Dana and Freia look at each other as they chatted away to the point. They left the table, leaving the bookworm and douches bag alone with the redhead.

“Two nerds are going to make more nerd.”

“Do you have to be a dick all the time?” Freia huff blowing the strand of her off her face.

“You know this by now once dick always is a dick,” Dana proclaimed, not caring what she said. Freia laughs as Wyatt sarcastically giggles like a schoolgirl. Someone amble to the table, glaring at the redhead. Freia is unaffected by her glare from Kare; she slid in the seat across from Freia and Wyatt, placing herself next to Dana.

“Freia, I don’t know what you told him, but he is making everyone miserable with his mood swing,” Kare passive said; Wyatt put his cup down-pointing his finger at her. Dana pushes his finger down, letting herself be the one to speak up. She opens her open but cuts off when Kare rias her hand to stop her from saying anything.

“When he is all man enough to talk to me, then I’ll,” Freia, now just being straight up petty, Wyatt and Dana at her friend remark.

Kare sigh in defeat, turning to Dana, glaring, “You’re part of the problem after what you did last night,” Kare frown as Dana turns a new shade of red of embarrassment.

“I-I have no idea what you are talking about?” Dana slitter gulping the drink in the metal cup, not looking at Kare.

“She slept with Poe,” Kare said, judging before standing up, giving the redhead one last look. “Please talk to him.” Freia wave her off more interest in what she just heard. Wyatt points his muscular finger at Dana with an eyebrow raise.

“I was drunk!” Dana exclaims, slamming the cup down. “Why is mad at you?” Dana asks. Freia might well tell her if she never gets an answer.

“I told him,” Freia tense as Dana wince than understand what she meant. “He did not take it well, which I don’t blame him. It was out the blue.”

“Classic Freia saying thing at the wrong time,” Wyatt mock.

“Sky trash will get over it just like last night!” Dana chuckles uncomfortably, Freia not buying it.

“Why do I have a feeling it more than that?” Freia question the brunette in front of her in suspicion. Wyatt shifts beside her waiting for something big. Wyatt being Wyatt loves being in drama central for being a guy.

Dana bit her lip, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes before opening her mouth. “Let just say I did this more than once,” Dana sigh in relief as the weight lifts off her shoulders. Freia felt a bit jealous, which Freia hated the feeling. She washes it in the darkest part of her mind.

“Is that why you don’t like him? I’m sure the sex was great,” Freia said with no shame. Wyatt grin at her.

“I mean, you aren’t wrong in that department,” Dana affirmed, wiggling her thin eyebrows.

“Tell what he is like?” Freia asks bluntly. Dana opens her mouth, but Wyatt groans beside her.

“Girls, not when I’m right here!”

“Oh, I forgot you are real,” Freia smirking at him; he huffs, ruffling her red hair out of its braid. She playfully slaps his hand away from him.

“Children, no fighting,” Dana sigh in irritation but smiles at them.

“Yes, mother!”

“Dana, that does not answer my questions that I have wanted to ask since the day we met. Why do you hate him so much?” Freia asks, finally breaking the ice she has held since she met her but never pushed her.

“I used to date him; it ended pretty badly; the whole Black squadron hates my ass. I used to be part of the squadron before becoming a doctor.” Freia felt a bit angry, never knowing this when she told her darkest secret about being a force user.

“What happens?”

“He did something reckless on a mission that almost cost us being caught. We got in an argument which led to ending it.” Dana trails off, looking into Freia. “It was before I met you.”

“So, you were the girl that Poe saw at the time. Why did I not connect that?” She remembers four years ago when Poe was dating someone in his squadron which she never met for some reason. She used to tease him every time before leaving her to meet this mystery girl.

“Why you never told me?”

“I don’t know.”

“Dana just tells her,” Wyatt encouraged the brunette to spill like ripping the bandage off.

“I thought you would be jealous,”

“Why would I be jealous?” Freia asks, laughing as Wyatt rolls his icy eyes at her, glancing at Dana to continue.

“You have a feeling for him,” Dana said with hesitation pushing her cup to her lip. Freia just stared at her, not blinking.

“I think you broke her,” Wyatt waves his hand in front of her.

Freia started to laugh like a madwoman as other people turn their heads where the loud source was coming from. An older saw them smiling at the three while watching them waiting to go over.

“Not you too! Are you crazy?” Freia is laughing between her word. She places her hand over her heart which is beating fast. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down.

“I see him as a brother.”

“Do brother sleep with sister?” Dana dares to go that extreme; Wyatt tilts his head at her.

“That’s different!” The redhead shouts in defending; slams her hands on the table in front of her.

“Keep telling yourself that, hon,” Dana mumble as the older woman approached him with a fresh drink in her hands. “I do not have a feeling for him,” Freia denies them as the glasses being placed on the table. Freia grabs the cup, sipping.

“Feeling for who?” The older woman spoke toward the redhead smiling as she sat next to Dana.

“Your daughter like Poe Dameron but in denial,” Dana smudgy smile, Freia

“Ah, I see where you get my taste of men from,” Kirana wink at her redhead daughter, who shallow her drink wrong as coughing for air.

“Mom!"

“This is your mother?” Wyatt was very confused seeing the similarity between them.

“Yes, that be me, please call me Kirana,” She is smiling, putting her calluses hand for him to shake, which he accepts. Dana moves out of her seat, waving her dark hand to Wyatt to leave them alone.

“Well, look at the time. It was nice to meet you Kirana,” Wyatt places a kiss on her mother's hand, making Freia mentally groan at him for his charming way.

“Hey, keep your needy handoff, my mom!” Freia slaps his hand away; Wyatt smirk at her as Dana rolls her eyes in annoyance.

“See you tomorrow, doc,” Dana farewell grabbing Wyatt's right arm, pulling way for them.

“Your friend seems nice, and Wyatt is something else.”

“Yes, he is.”

“I wish they were here. I missed them so much,” Freia asks, changing the topic as her mother's smile drops.

“I missed them both too,” She places her hand on top of her shaking one. Freia knew about the invasion on her planet six years ago. The Resistance was recruiting soldiers and anyone with a medical background. Freia wanted to check on her parents to join the resistance safe, but General Leia told her she was safe. Of course, Freia knew her mother was part of the Resistance from another base as Leia, and her mother went back and forth to check on Freia's progress on training which Leia took advantage of finishing. When Luke, her twin brother, ran off like a coward leaving her with the last surviving nineteen-year-old.

She remembers the news she received from Leia that the Jedi Killer killed her father. Knowing her father kept the secret of Luke Skywalker and being a retired Jedi. The redhead was full of anger hearing the news that brought her to realized she better than to slash out, so she grieved instead. She made a promise to herself she will _avenge_ them both one day.

“Mom, I’ll make him pay for dad and Liana’s death; I promise you,” Freia swears by her promise. Kirana shook her head, smiling.

“No, let go of the past, sweetheart. I look forward to the future. If you do not, you will never be happy and lived to regret all the wonderful things you miss in life.” Her wise mother squeezes her daughter’s hands to press. “ He would be so proud the woman you became,” mother mention. Freia smiles, seeing the woman she used to look up to.

“Really?”

“Are you kidding me? Your dad probably to going around base bragging to everyone!” Kirana laughs at the thought of her husband going around the base with pride of his youngest daughter. Freia chuckles, remembering the excellent memory when she seven discovered the unbelievable when she lifted something with her hand without touching it. Hell, when she spoke her first word calling out her sister, he was so proud.

“Mom, I glad to see you again. Last time was not so great,” Freia frown going back at that tragic night.

“Me too,” she took her hands and squeezed them in her way of comfort. “So, Dameron, uh?”

“Mom, not you too!” At this rate, she wants to bang her head on the table.

“What can I say he is- “Kirana snide. Freia cut her off by seeing an orange and white BB unit droid beeping excited toward the redhead. The droid stops her feet getting her full attention beeping at her.

“Oh, really, he said that. Why isn’t he saying that?” Freia grins at the droid as she rolls backward, sassing her back. 

“Hey! Come back here!” Freia yells, running after the sassy droid but felt a bit of buzz tripping in someone's arms.

“Ah, miss me already?” Wyatt cocky said, helping back on her balance, “Never, just falling in people's arms is what I do,” Freia sacristy trying to recover her compensation.

“I thought you left?”

“Nah, just in case, you can walk back to your dorm,”

“Aw, you are a gentleman, no way!” Freia laughs; Wyatt grabs her arms, pulling toward the table, seeing the last person she wants to see talking to her mother like a friend.

“I found my girl here,” Wyatt said, putting his arm around her shoulders. Poe turns, seeing them his eye land on Freia.

“Frey, can we talk?” Poe asks as BB roll by his feet’s beeping at her. She pushes his arm off her shoulders, nodding in agreement.

“Buddy stays here with Kirana,” Poe said, looking at her mother. The latter nodded as Wyatt wiggle his eyebrow at the redhead with puckering his lips as kissing. Freia ignores him and follows Poe out of the building. It already nighttime, and the stars shining brightly, making her smile.

“I heard what happen,” Poe spoken, looking at the stars above. “I’m sorry for your lost.”

“Thank you. How you know my mom?”

“Eh, I brought her here.” Poe starch his head, not telling the full truth.

“Uh um,” Freia was unsure it was more than that, but she was not going to push it. She waited for him to say what he needed to say, but Freia broke the tension.

“Poe, look, I should tell you a long time ago, but I did not know better than I do now. Kare just literally begged me to talk to you.”

“Did she now?” 

“Sound like you were miserable, flyboy,” Freia smile crossing her arms by the chill of the cold wind that blew by.

“It will take me a while, but I understand why kept it from me. It was you not trusting me, and that hurt,” Poe emphasized. The redhead turns to face him in full view.

“I understand. At least you are not mad at me.” Poe huff then smiles, facing her.

“Are you kidding me? I cannot stay mad at no matter how hard I try,”

“Um, I do have that effect on people,” Freia boasted, Poe laugh.

“It the whole big green eyes that can resist saying no,” Poe commented, hearing a beep in the distance. The droid roll beside her. She was startled not hearing the beep on the left side of her ear. Freia sigh in annoyance with the lack of not hearing on her left side; she tried to learn the force by involving her senses.

“Cool that you are lifting rocks.”

“Sure, lifting rocks is my specialty,” the redhead jokes at the better trick Poe came up with.

“Can I touch the light sword?” Poe asks like a child.

“Lightsaber,” Freia corrected, “And being you is a big no!” 

“Me? Restless never!”

“How come you crash all the all-time if you claim to be the best pilot of the galaxy?” Freia crocks her eyebrows at him wanting to hear these excuses.

“There were extenuating circumstances,” Poe defends, he smiles.

“Every time?”

“Every time!” Poe exclaims points his finger at the sky; Beebee sassily beeps at him.

Freia laughs at the loyal droid roasting at Poe. “Thank Beebee. You know that you’re my favorite?”

“I thought I was your favorite?” Poe fake gasp, she playfully pushes him out the way.

The redhead sat down on the damp ground, not caring if her pant gets wet. She tilts her head toward the sky, looking at the millions of stars shining brightly against the dark sky. Poe seat himself next to her, leaving a gap between them.

“It cold; I should leave,” Freia breathed, feeling herself getting cold by the cold wind that blew by. Poe noticed this and pulled off his jacket, placing it over her shoulders. Freia grips it closer to her, smelling the leather. 

Poe watched Freia looking at the countless stars. The redhead sigh knowing deep down she feels for him that pushes back into her mind. 

"It beautiful out here," Poe looks at in awe.

"Yes, it is," Poe said softly, bring up his hand on her soft skin, making her turn toward him with mixed feelings. 

"Poe?" Green and brown eyes gaze into each other. Poe leans in an inch away from capturing her lip. Freia's eyes widen, pulling away from him brashly and standing up as Poe look rejected by the redhead action. She removes the leather jacket from her shoulder dropping it in his lap, running away from him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question for readers: should I change to title to 'Astrophile' or leave it the way it is? Please feel free to comments on your opinion!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are minor details from 'The Rise of Kylo Ren' comics and did some minor research on Mara Jade which she is a total badass.  
> I reposted this chapter because I was not too happy with it, so hopefully it better.
> 
> Please comments below with any thoughts.

**Six years ago**

A seventeen-year-old redhead and her twin lightsabers clashing green vs. blue it was early in the morning. Still dark out as everyone is asleep. The honey hair sister jump, twist over the hothead younger sister or could say, two hotheads. They have sneakily been training each other new skills that they learned in class.

“Come on, sis!” The golden eyes twin encouraging her to jump. The redhead green eyes shine in mischief, seeing she got the higher ground; the older twin lost her balance as falling off the rock. The redhead flip jump on the rock, taking her victory.

“That was cheating!” Liana huff pulling herself up with both arms. She tried getting up, but her right ankles pain shoot, making her wince. Liana sat down on the ground on her butt, seeing the black-purplish swollen ankle.

“Ow, I think I broke my ankle Freia,” the redhead jumps off the rock with worried that she profusely hurt her sister.

“I’m so sorry, let fix it,” Freia footslog toward the injured sister. She bends down on her knees, inspecting the wounded site.

“Yeah, go to the medic bay and explain, Master Skywalkers, that we been sneakily training me.” Liana sarcastically said as Freia's hand hover the swollen ankle.

“Who said we have to?” Freia sass, her left hand gently lifts as her right hoving

“What will it magically heal on its own?” Liana snickered, closing her golden eyes by the pain she is feeling. “What are you-“Liana stop; she felt the pain dull fast; Liana opens her eyes, seeing her focus not breaking her eye contact on the ankle. Liana saw the black-purplish bruises fade in her pale skin. The swollen went down rapidly to the point she felt no pain.

Freia blinks in the realization of what she just did as her mouth wide open if a fly gets caught in its trap. Liana gasp in shock, seeing her ankle like the injury never happened.

“H-how did you do that?” Liana said, moving her healed ankle up and down.

“I read something in the text that mentions healing. I thought it was just a myth,” Freia explained her newfound ability.

“It very real to me,” Liana gawked, still not getting over the fact her younger twin did something impossible. Freia looks at Liana, smiling next to her, sighing as she felt her energy drained a bit.

“Look, all the people I can heal with this ability,” Freia's green eyes widen in excitement. “I can teach you too; this is cool!”

“You would do that?” Liana ask being unsure; she does not know why Freia has been training separately from others. Not like the redhead rub it in her face, Liana caught her doing something that dark but was in control. Freia explains to her the special training she was receiving. Liana was fascinated by it that she asks for the routine for her sister. Freia, of course, did not hesitate to teach Liana all the things that she already learned. Freia was good at explaining the new ‘trick’ that Master Skywalker makes more complicated than it needs to be. If Freia capable of doing the balance, so would her sister being the great-granddaughter of the Grey Jedi. Even they kept it a secret, but little they know, Luke Skywalker knows everything that goes on with students. He is playing the card with them, not knowing that they are going behind his back.

“Of course, silly, you are my sister. Why you think I have been teaching you all this?” Freia asked, giving her a hand.

“Us sisters stick together no matter what happens,” Liana smile at the pact they made when Freia seven and Liana were ten-year-old. Liana's hips bump into her as their version of high five.

“Girls, what are you doing?” Master Jade spoke behind them, spooking the sisters. Freia quickly stands up with her face red in embarrassment. “Are we supposed to be sleeping?”

“What, I don’t sleep. What is sleep?” Freia scarstcialy asks Liana, who is swirling her with a finger.

“Yes, what is that? Is that energy fuel for humanoid?” Liana question, her eyebrows are raised.

Master Jade scoff, her hands on her hips, giving them a look. She would rat them out to Master Skywalker if they do not start running back to sleep.

“Alright! Freia, let catch some sleep before Master grump comes out!” Liana squeaked, grabbing her sister's hand, but Freia yanks her hand back. Freia sped past Liana smirking as Liana chased her to their shared hut.

Master Jade smiles, watching the two grown young adults acting like immature children.

“When are you going to break it to them?” Master Jade frown sensing her husband approaching behind her. He witnesses the whole duels from a distance. 

“Soon, I promise,” Luke said, taking her hand in his.

“It going to ruin them.” Mara Jade grimly gets go of his hand, not wanting to near him any longer. 

Luke Skywalker did not say anything, just watching the sister fades in the line of sight.

…….

Ben Solo in the middle of dule with Voe as Freia watches her friends complete each other as Voe struggles to keep up. Master Skywalker's voice echoes in the redhead's mind as she looks up, giving her full attention.

“Mind challenging him?” Master Skywalker spoke, not moving his mouth.

The redhead smirk nodding to volunteer to add a more challenging situation. “Gladys will!” She stands up. Liana pats her on the arm for good luck.

“Good luck now remembers what I taught you not using the force- “Master Skywalker begun to lecture the redhead about cheating. He was cut off by her mentally snorting.

“Yeah, use incitement,” Freia mock her master-wise words.

Voe discredited Ben, not seeing the redhead, knocks him down with her lightsaber clashing against his and Voe. Both young women push him down on the ground as the air left his lungs. The back-haired male looks up, switching his brown eyes at the redhead who joins. He quickly stands up, Voe and Freia came by both sides. He quickly knocks Voe down as she huffs, joining right back up. Freia ducks under his raised arms, he grunts.

“Frey, you got this!” Liana cheered along with her friend Kira. Ben slithered backward, Freia tiptoes around him as Voe crouch in defense with her lightsaber by her side. They both gave each other a glance as they form a plan. The redhead nod before ramming into Ben's hardback, not him down by surprise. He reaches the front of her shirt, bringing her down with him. Freia's eyes widen in her backfired plan. Freia fell right next to him, slamming into the grass on her stomach.

Shit

Voe plunges to the ground as jumps over the lightsaber as she is landed, causing her to fall beside Ben.

“Come on!” The others groan as Ben Solo once again won against everyone. Ben got uprising his lightsaber in victory. Freia groans, letting up on legs with her lightsaber; Voe gave her one last glace letting her have the avenged. Freia sneakily knocks him down with face hitting, everyone cheers for the redhead. She bows at everyone making them cheer more.

“Freia! Freia!” She saw her friend's hand flat out to the person next to her, placing credit in her hand. Voe came beside her, giving her a shoulder bump.

“Hey! She was the mastermind here,” Freia pointed out, giving Voe the cheer she deserved. Voe smile back at her. Freia shut down her lightsaber, putting it back in the leather strap of the belt. She turns to Ben seeing him shaking at her.

“How the view down there?” Freia approaches him as he stands up from the ground.

“You mean I let you win?”

“Uh, Ben fest it up. You finally got a girl take you down,” Freia boasted. Ben rolls his eyes at her as Liana tackles her from the side.

“My little sister took down all-mighty Solo!” Liana praised, fluffing her hair even it is falling out it holds. “Aw, are you upset?”

“It is hurting his ego!” Kira hollered.

“Ugh, you two,” Ben moan. Putting his arms around both sisters, squeezing himself between them. They both laugh with his sighing.

“Freia!” Skywalker called out for her to come where he is at. Freia took his arm off her shoulders. Liana breaks free as Voe waves her over.

“I’ll meet you guys later,” Freia said as she felt the coldness radiating off Ben. She whips her head at him, sensing darkness that she never felt before. Even she faced the dark side back but never like this. She for once afraid of it.

Her green eyes stared into his dark ones before she heard her name being called in irritation. A hand was laid on her right shoulder, catching a strand of red hair in the corner of her vision.

“Freia, he is calling for you,” Master Jade spoke, flitching seeing Ben. Freia snaps out and nod in acknowledgment, and went toward Master Skywalker. She glace one last time, seeing Master Jade and Ben staring at each other as Ben turns away from her.

The redhead approaches her Jedi master, noticing the strange look she was receiving. “Yes, Master?”

“Great strategies but- “Luke Skywalker began to lecture her, Freia not listening how much better it could have gone. Freia is used to him being hard on her when it comes to training the Grey Jedi.

“Master Skywalker, I must ask you something,” Freia been itching to ask him that she is holding for years.

“Go on.”

“Why me? Why trained me differently from others?” The redhead winged him with questions.

“One day, you’ll bring the balance to the galaxy.” That was said too quickly for her liking.

“That- never mind.” Freia sigh, knowing Luke will not give the full answer. She shook her head at him frowning. His blue eyes stared straight at her; he would tell her something but could not bring himself to say it.

“I’m going to retired early; I’m exhausted,” Freia yawns; Luke dismissed her. The sun is going down since Freia was up very early side training her sister and dueling along with the new ability that drained her energy.

And that she did.

…….

The redhead in the library reading the old text in a strange language from the Clone Wars era. She sat on the floor with her legs cross. The candle dimly flickers, giving the room a calming vibe. She woke up while everyone was sleeping; for some reason, the redhead was tossing and turning all night. She gave up and went toward the temple to read more about war. She disliked reading as a young girl, she found the love for it, and Ben and she got in trouble for sneaking out in the middle of the night to do stupid shit that just makes no sense. Master Skywalker caught them; for punishment, they have rearranged all the misplaced or missing books. It felt like never-ending punishment that turns into a reading fest when Freia laid her eyes on an old text on rare force ability. Ben Solo wanted to slap her for finishing all her sections.

“What are you doing up so late, kid?” The voice spooks her so invested that she did not notice a guest enter the room as blue light the wall. She smiles at the decreased master; she closes the book, placing it next to her, giving her full attention.

Her smile reaches her cheeks “Master Skywalker, hello, it been a while since I have seen you.” Freia whisper as Skywalker approaches her with a huff.

“If you are going to talk about pod racing, take it somewhere,” Freia sass leaning her head against the wall.

“No? I came to see why your awake reading boring texts about Clone Wars.” He spoke too quickly to cover up his intention to pester her about pod racing. It makes her want to bang her head on the nearest wall. He would go on for hours.

“Hum,” Freia eyebrow arch as she is totally not buying it. “They mention you in here a lot; I wanted to look for something.” Held up the book toward him as inspecting it. His eyes glow in gleam; love tells the story of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker.

“For what?”

“Any known Grey Jedi, my great grandfather was one. Looking for the name, I want to know what blood runs in my veins. My parents never mention his name to me,” Freia claimed, picking the book up and open it to continue her search. She was getting tired of looking at the same texts. Freia shut it, pulling herself on two-foot, striding past the aisle of shelves of books. She places the book back in the empty slot. Her father never mentions the name, she often wonders if she forgot, but that is unlikely.

“Um, I knew one long time ago. No idea what happened to her after our fight on Malachor,” Skywalker said, following her. Still, he stops looking at the shelves of books beside him.

“Who will that be?” Freia asks, placing her hand on one of the books that caught her attention that label ‘Skywalker legacy.’ Dinty's hand pulls it from the shelf as Anakin glace at the book. Freia wanted to put her nose in her master family tree just for fun.

“Ahsoka Tano, she was my Padawan.” The redhead can see the guilt in his eyes, feeling the close bond they once have.

“Maybe I’ll find her one day,” Freia whisper,

“Good luck with that,” Anakin mumble; Freia glare at him. Skywalker knew that glare too well.

“I’m serious, I’ll,” Freia promises herself one day she will find her and get some answer.

“Geez, you hang out with my son too much,” Anakin huff at the redhead to lighten up. “You are looking at the wrong place,” he pointed at the book on his level; Freia smile walking to get the book off the shelf. She carried her book, placing them on the wooden table with the candle and the hilt on top, pulling the chair out. She pushes the book that caught her attention to the side, opening the first page. She flips it next to next. Anakin Skywalker stared at the lightsaber hilt, the look of familiarity.

“I know that lightsaber; I thought it was burned as a young kid,” the redhead turns her head at the hilt touching it.

She picks it up “it once belongs to my great-grandfather. My parents talk so highly of him but never said his name,” Freia said, repeating the word great-grandfather.

Anakin eyed the hilt “you act like you don’t know, I sure Master Skywalker sure spoke of it,” the redhead closes the book, her elbows propped up on the table. Her face resting on her hands, blowing the strand of hair that hang loosely.

“That is what not he told me,” Anakin Skywalker mumble frowning, Freia crocked her eyebrows in suspicion. “I knew your great-grandfather as a young boy,” Freia straighten her back in interest that Anakin willing to talk.

“Understanding the light and dark side the force even it is going against the Jedi council. They were a bunch of loons,” Anakin mumble, not looking her in the eyes. Freia shift in disappointment that he was uncomfortable talking about him.

“Hey, tell me another time,” the redhead grimly said with such disappointment.

His finger pointed out the book next to her that is unopen. His mood shifted, making Freia smile. “You should open that; you would be surprised what you would find!” Anakin chirp, Freia shushes him grabbing the ‘Skywalker Legacy.’ She opens the first page and looks up at him, seeing him grossly into the book. Glancing back at the book, she flips the next page, but it would not reverse the next page. Suddenly the book flew off the table into the gloved hand. Freia and Anakin's eyes laid on the older.

“What are two doing?”

“He was telling me all about pod racing, me being me, I ask him about it!” Freia said witty with fake excitement. Her face is red with embarrassment being caught.

“And I hinted her the book.” They both look at each other’s with smiles; Master Skywalker eyed them looking back and forth, not believing what he just witnessed.

“Father, you mind giving us some space?” Master Skywalker said monotone, the redhead filched.

“See you later, kid.” Anakin drone fading away, leaving the two alone. Luke did not look at her putting the book back on the shelf. Freia stands up, leaning against the table, yawning as tiredness finally hits her.

“If there anything you want to speak a would be a good time to discuss.”

“It about Ben-“Freia brought up the earlier event, one of the main reasons why Freia could not sleep because she has a nightmare about it. It felt too real for her.

“I will take care of it.”

“I can help; I have experienced the dark side. You trained me both,” the redhead was willing to help anyone that needs her help. Freia is good at helping others, while Freia cannot help herself in dangerous situations. Still working on her combat skills.

“No!” Master Skywalker boom, Freia jump as it was her first time that he been short with her. “Go to bed. You have a long day tomorrow.” Master Skywalker brushes the topic of Ben under the carpet. He turns to look at her emotionless.

Freia's green hues did not stare into his “Goodnight master,” Freia ran out, wiping the tears off her cheek that break free. She quietly slips into the hunt, not wanting to wake her sister's peaceful dream. Freia laid down, shutting her eyes as the dreamless waited for her.

…..

Her green eyes shot open, feeling a disturbance in the force; her sister gasps beside her. The sister's glace at each other with fear. Liana grabs her lightsaber pressing the button to activate the blue plasma. Freia stumbles as caught herself with force to prevent her from falling. Liana grabbed Freia’s lightsaber and handed it to her. The redhead presses to button as a green plasma shot on; they both gave each other look. Leaving the hunt, they gasp, seeing the temple burning; Freia widens, knowing she was there a few hours ago.

“Who did this?” Freia question herself; a sharp gasp made her look over where Liana's eyes laid on. Her hand over her mouth, seeing on the ground a broken hilt. Liana let out a sob. Freia ran toward the handle seeing the similarity.

“Oh, maker, Lin,” Freia cried, holding the broken hilt.

“Is that Master Jade?” Liana sob, gripping the hilt harder. Freia picks it up, placing it in her belt. “Where is Master Skywalker?”

Freia wipes the tears off her face as Liana sigh in relief, seeing someone approach from the smoke.

“Ben? What is going on?” Liana approaches him, panicking; the redhead grips her lightsaber, not liking the look that Ben was giving them. Freia stands in front of Liana, her lightsaber in defective mode. Ben's eyes darken, observing the redhead.

“Ben, what did you do?” Freia's voice deepens; Liana gasps, seeing blood on his robe.

“The voice guides me; how strong the dark side is.” Freia shivers, not liking where this is going; she told Master Jade years ago that she sensed darkness rising inside him. She thought her Master helped him control it after all these years when lately it came out the blue.

“He reaches out to you too?” Liana spoke, stepping toward him with her lightsaber down. Freia's faces drop as her surroundings change. Feeling the shift within her sister, Freia felt betrayal.

“Freia, he speaks the truth.”

“What happens to sister sticking together?” Freia's voice crackles; she steps backward, not wanting to believe this is reality.

“We still can; join us,” Liana said, putting her hand out for the redhead to accept it.

“No! We can find Master Skywalker; he will-“Ben Solo cut off Freia.

"He tried to kill me!" Ben yelled.

"He would never do that," Freia's voice break, the green plasma move in defensive.

"Deep down, it the truth!" Ben shout, Freia back way knowing there is some truth behind it. 

“I can help you. I know what it like on the dark side,” Freia reaches her hand out for him.

Ben seethe “liar!” Ben shouts: his hand pushes her to the side as she hit her head on something hard, making her lose her vision. That did not let her stop fighting him, she did not want to resist him, but he left her no choice. Green plasma clashes blue plasmas as Liana came behind Ben, attacking him. Ben turned to knock her down by force, holding her down.

“Why turn your back on us?” Freia asks, shouting at the young man. He did not say anything just caught her off guard when his hot plasma slab into her lower abdomen. Freia looks at Ben with betrayal in her eyes. Ben caresses, “join me and the others,” the redhead looks over his shoulders, seeing the other watching. 

Freia spit in his face, “never!” Freia growls; Ben pulls out the blue plasma, she plunges toward the ground, hitting her head again. A black dot fills her vision as her sister ran toward her, feeling pain in her lower abdomen. The last thing she saw was Liana shouting at Ben, who has his back turn on them.

……

Luke Skywalker got on his knees, watching the temple burning as everything is; he works to build the new generation of Jedi all failed. He places his metal hand on top of R2 head, he whips his head, feeling a present nearby, he ran toward the body that laid on the ground.

He bends down at the redhead level, her breathing is normal, he lifts the part where the blood soaks her lower abdomen, he saw no wound as it magically heals its own.

The redhead green hue open, she sat up. She turns her head in her surroundings. She felt no sign of Liana; she did not have time to grieve her loss as Master Skywalker stand up, walking toward R2-D2. Her great-grandfather lightsaber was missing which cause her to sadden more by the loss.

“Help is on the way.”

“Where are you going?”

“I must hide.”

“What? You are just going to turn your back on the galaxy because you are afraid of owning your mistake? You do not get to do that! You get to finish what you started; I’ll be by your side!” Freia shouts in anger, following him as R2D2 beeps.

“No,” Skywalker approaches the old x-wing from the previous war.

“What is it with you saying no lately?” Freia questions in frustration.

“Did you realize your nephew killed Master Jade?” Freia hit a nerve when Skywalker stops and turns.” Or you are just going to ignore that?” Freia snaps at him.

“You don’t get to talk to me that way.”

“You know you never answer my question about why you trained me from everyone else.”

Luke Skywalker did not say anything to her as he climbs on his old x-wing, R2D2 beeps trying to load with him.

“No, you stay with her.” R2 beep sadly; Freia places her hand on top of the head. Freia frown looking back at him.

“Goodbye, Freia,” Luke Skywalker said. Freia did not tell her farewell; she watches his take off. Freia never felt so alone and made herself a promise she will find him and take down Ben Solo no matter what.

Freia waited with R2D2 when the ship landed; an older woman ran out, seeing the redhead. The woman ran toward her as Freia cried, seeing her face that she never thought she would ever see again.

“Freia!” Kirana ran toward her daughter, pulling her into the embrace that she misses so much. “Sweetie, you’re okay.” She whispers. The redhead pulls away, seeing another woman approaching the mother and daughter united.

"Hello, Freia," Leia frown at the redhead; she steps toward her as her arms stretch out. Freia hugs in her way of comfort, knowing her son turned the dark side.

Freia met her on multiple visits to see her son and brother. The first met her when she was even an eleven-year-old. Master Skywalker asks her to show Leia the ability which causes her to rebel, and Leia went along with her. Master Skywalker gave up and left them alone because someone was breaking a rule.

Leia frowns pulling away from the embrace, scanning for her twin but does not see him. “Where is Luke?”

“He ran off into hiding. I try to change his mind. He left R2 and me.”

"Did he said where he was going?" Leia ask, Freia shook her head as her mother put her hand on her face in stress. 

That night changes everything things; the First Order rises into power, and the rebellion is reborn.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parastin: Protect (to keep safe)
> 
> Edit:03/08/2021

The redhead is shaken from her sleep, groaning, not wanting to get and face Poe from last night's event feeling guilt. Pulling the cover over her head as it yanks right off her body. Freia sat up grumpily, looking at the brunette.

“What?” Freia snap.

“No need to be bitchy.” Dana scoffed, rolling her hazel eye. “General Organa wants you to report at this time.”

Dana march toward the unopen chest, pulling out her black leather jacket, white sleeve shirt, and black pant. Setting on the bed next to Freia, she wipes the crusty out her eyes, glancing the room seeing the once empty bed occupy. She tilts her head at Dana, not remembering when Rose came in last night.

“Rose moves in last night while you were asleep,” Dana whisper. Freia nods, grabbing the clothing in her arms amble to the bathroom. Quickly putting on her clothes, her boots handed to her. Putting her dirty clothes in the chest to clean for later. Pulling the red locks in a ponytail. Freia glace at Dana one last time before heading out.

“Wait!” Dana whisper yells after her but too late when Freia already hallway to the command room.

The redhead enters the almost empty command center as some people were changing shifts. Green hue caught Poe Dameron standing near General Organa. The General lean agist the table behind her; Freia approaches them, avoiding the brown eye-burning the side of her face. Stopping three feet apart from them, the general sense of awkwardness from the redhead and Poe’s intense stared.

She decided to break the tension. “I have a mission for both of you on Jakku,” General Organa said, breaking the tension. Giving them a knowing glance.

Poe's arms lift to the side “Jakku?” Freia's exact thought on the ‘trash planet.’ What would be there that causes the Resistance attention.

“Why do you want us to go, Jakku?” The redhead questions her, placing her hands on her hips leaning forward a bit.

“Because I said so,” General Organa sass, Freia love seeing that side of her, one of the reasons they got along so well because they can sass back at each other.

“He has the map,” Poe and Freia's eyes widen at the four words that were just said.

“Why Jakku it nothing but old-rusted starships?”

“I think it perfect. The empire ended on Jakku. The end of the First Order will come from the same place.” General Organa explains her military strategies. It was thirty years ago when the empire fell four days after the Battle of Endor. Now the map is there, and it could be the end for the First Order and the Jedi killer.

“I’ll rustle up the Black Squadron; we’ll head our way. Just give us the coordinates,” Poe looks at the redhead getting her to look at him.

“No, Poe, I just want you and Freia to go together,” General Organa bluntly said. Freia agreed with her with a nod to keep the numbers of X-wings low and not draw any attention that exposed them.

“You don’t trust our teams? After what they did for the Resistance.” It confirmed that the Black Squadron was the first to find the map of Luke Skywalker. Then, Freia joined the captain rank, given her own squadron to look for the map. Sometimes they work together on the same mission but split way. Freia has no idea how many times she saved Poe’s ass by his restless actions.

“Of course, but two X-wings showing up on Jakku could mean anything. No one will look too hard. Four words would get around quickly.” General Organa finger snaps at how fast the words can travels. “The First Order wants the map as badly as we do. We cannot let them know we have found it. It our only hope to get ahead for once.”

“We’ll be out there before you know it.” Poe rushed out of the command room, Freia's arm was caught by her hand.

“Make sure he does not do anything restless,” General Organa commanded, rolling her green hue, not wanting to be near him.

Freia chuckles “of course I’ll. Wish me luck,”

“Please be careful out there. May the Force be with you, ” Freia’s lip lift, giving her one last glace before rushing toward the outside where her X-wing docked; Poe was already in his X-wing with BB-8 load behind him. She climbs up her x-wing as her name was heard. She sat down, seeing Dana running toward her with the belt that holds her hilt in.

“You are going to need this,” Dana yells through the loud engine; she climbs up to her level, Freia grabs it snapping it around her waist. “Thank you, Dana!” Freia yelled back; Dana landed on the ground. The redhead places the helmet on her head, pressing the button, lighting up the x-wing as the engines firing up. Before Freia closes the top, she looks at her friend with a knowing glance.

“Tell General Organa; it’s the time!” Freia shouts as Dana nods before running back in the base. She grabs the steering.

“Commander Dameron ready for takeoff.” The redhead spoke professionally through the commit.

“Captain Silvius, let do this,” Poe spoke back as Freia can hear the smirk behind it, not needing to look over. Freia sigh hoping this mission would come quickly as cake. Both X-Wings took off the runway leaving the atmosphere of D’Qar.

“Jakku, here we come,” Freia whisper before going into hyperspace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did some major updates on previous chapters and made some changes. Yay, we are going into the TFA. 
> 
> What is your thought on Freia? Who is she related to? Why is holding back her feeling? Or is she just being Freia?


End file.
